Technical Field
This disclosure relates to integrated circuits (ICs). More specifically, this disclosure relates to multi-bit-mapping aware clock gating.
Related Art
Advances in process technology and an almost unlimited appetite for consumer electronics have fueled a rapid increase in the size and complexity of IC designs. Software tools can be used to perform various operations on IC designs, e.g., creating and editing schematics and layouts; synthesizing, optimizing, and verifying IC designs; etc. What are needed are high-performance user-friendly software tools that enable an IC designer to create IC designs that reduce the overall IC design time and/or improve the overall quality of results (QoR).